Core C, Clinical Research Skills Development Core, is a training core with the Specific Aim of developing translational investigators in acute lung injury and related research areas. The philosophy behind our training plan is that a translational investigator will have a primary research discipline, either in basic research or clinical outcomes research, and will enhance this with cross-training (but not equal training) in the other discipline. Our assumption is that these investigators will work with others in collaborative translational research and that their cross-training as a translational researcher will stimulate both a higher quality and a greater quantity of translational investigations. Our program already has strong training programs for basic research and clinical outcomes research training in place. In this Core C proposal we describe additional training elements to be developed and how they will be blended with current training elements to form a comprehensive program allowing appropriate training of the translational investigator. It is our hypothesis that this training will improve the translation of basic research advances into clinical benefits for patients with acute lung injury.